Safe and Sound Sex Scenes
by nothingbutdeath
Summary: Safe and Sound Sex scenes!


_Heyyy! I am here to elaborate all the sex scenes in LilEminem's story Safe and Sound._

_I have permission to do this!_

_Enjoy_

_.:R&R:._

_Chapter 5_

_"No! Ma stop!" Nicky yelled running after them._

_ "Speak when your spoken to bitch, Max get your cute ass down here and teach Preccciiioouussss a lesson." She purred her name and smirked when heavy footsteps began to move from upstairs._

_ "Shit, Melody run, run now!"_

_ "No! I am not going to leave you!"_

_ "My my, Mary, whose this sexy bitch?" A Koopa purred coming up behind Melody and licking up her neck. Melody shuddered and tried to get away but Mary held her still._

_ "Leave her alone, you can do whatever you want to me, but leave her be." Nicky said folding her arms and taking off her sunglasses. Max smirked and moved over to her. Nicky gingerly set her glasses on the counter and looked at them with a hard look. Melody almost became lost in Nicky's eyes, they were huge and they held many different shades of green and they shone when she was happy and turned red when she was mad. This was one of the rare times that Nicky let anyone see her eyes. Mary pulled Melody over and sat her in the chair across from the couch and tied her there with rope around her torso._

_ "You must really miss me to beg." Nicky growled when max ran his claws over her lips. Unlike Mary, Max was actually very very attractive. He had large pulsing muscles and a very handsome face. He wore a black shell and black biker gloves. She hated him, because at a very young age he took her virginity without her consent. Since that day Nicky has hated him and her Mother who just stood by and literally watched it happen. "I will leave blue over there alone, under one condition." He said burying his face in her neck and inhaling her scent._

_ "And what might dat be?" She said with a growl._

_ "You have sex with me willingly." He purred. Melody gasped and shook her head violently at Nicky who looked at her thoughtfully._

_ "No fucking way." she growled pushing him away._

_ "Then we will just have to break in the new girl." He smirked and boldly grabbed Melody's chest . She gasped and tried to get away._

_ "Fine." Nicky whispered. Max let go of Melody and turned around with a smirk._

_ "Fine!" Nicky yelled looking anywhere but Melody._

_ "That's my girl." He purred before throwing Nicky over his shoulder and carrying her upstairs and closing a door with a loud slam._

Max threw Nicky onto the bed and crawled on top of her. His claws ran down her sides, roughly grabbing her hips and pushing her against him. She flinched and screwed her eyes shut. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head away. He growled and used his hand to turn her head. He pressed his muzzle with a bruising force against her lips. Nicky nearly started to gag when he stuck his tongue down her throat. His claw ran down to her chest and he played with her right breast. She wiggled around, flinching away from the touch. He lifted his head and growled in her ear.

"Last chance bitch." He roughly bite her ear, drawing blood. With a small flick of his wrist her top and bra were off. He gazed down at her D sized breasts. He licked his lips and shed his shell. He took a nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. Nicky put her hands to his head and pushed. He bit hard on the side of breast and he stood. "I guess I do get to break in the new girl." He hissed walking to the door and putting a claw on the door handle.

"No wait!" She whispered running over to him. She pressed hr body against his back and she snaked a hand around his hip and grasped his member. Which was an impressive 10 inches when fully erect. She slowly started to stroke it. Max groaned and dropped his hand from the door.

"Thata girl." He moaned turning around. He pushed her down onto her knees and pressed his cock against her mouth. Nicky closed her eyes tightly and opened her mouth. She lightly licked the head, earning a groan from her rapist. She grasped the base with her and held it up. She licked the underside, base to tip, then swirled her tongue around the head, knowing he liked that. He buried his claws in her hair and pulled on it. "Yea, Daddy loves you." He said slowly. Nicky flinched at his words, but for Melody's sake, she held her tongue.

She was starting to fell nauseous so she planned to end this. She wrapped her lips around his cock and deep throated him. He groaned and started thrusting in and out of her mouth quickly. Nicky clawed at her legs trying to distract herself from what was happening.

He shuddered and came down her throat. Nicky gagged and tried to pull him out of her mouth, but he had a tight grip on her hair. Once he was empty he pulled out and smirked down at her.

"Now time for the best part." He picked her up and licked the side of her face. With a violent push he threw her onto the bed. She bounced and smacked her head off the wall. She screamed in pain and held her head. "Awe! Did I hurt you?" He said in a high pitched baby voice. "I guess this is punishment for not submitting earlier." He growled the last part and pulled her under him. He ripped off her pants and panties. He eyed her, licking his lips. "You are so lucky you are fucking sexy, or I would've killed your ass years ago." Nicky didn't have a flat stomach, she actually had a bit of a tummy. But she had big breasts and a big butt. Which is what Max likes.

"Wa-!" Nicky said, but he ignored her. He harshly thrusted into her, immediately ripping her open. She wasn't wet or prepared. She screamed in pain and clawed at the sheets.

_Melody flinched when she heard Nicky scream in pain again. This had been going on for over a half an hour now and Melody was almost in tears. Nicky was one of the strongest people she knew and to heard her scream like that shattered her heart._

He growled in pleasure and licked her shoulder slowly.

"You so fuckin tight." He moaned. He grabbed her hips and pushed her roughly against him. He thrust quickly into her. Ignoring the blood that was pooling out of her and onto the sheets. Nicky bit her lip and dug her claws into the mattress. "Yea, you are so much better than your mother." His cock twitched inside of her and she flinched when he came hard inside her. It shot up her and her tummy ached. He slowly pulled out of her and he sat back.

Nicky let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She let her body relax and she winced when the pain from her womanhood shot up her body. Nicky opened her eyes slowly and she was relieved to not see Max. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

She had spoken too soon. Max grabbed her leg and pulled her to the edge of the bed.

"You didn't think that was the entire punishment did you?" He said darkly. Nicky shuddered at the evil smirk he gave her. He flipped her around and pulled her tail up. He pushed his thumb against her other hole and she buried her head in the mattress. He lined up with it and slowly pushed in. Nicky's eyes filled up with tears. He grabbed her hips and thrust harshly in and out of her. Blood bursted out of her and onto the floor. She tried to claw away but he dug in claws into her hips. Blood ran down her legs and mixed with the other blood. He keep pounding into her with no mercy. Nicky bit her lip and waited for it to stop. What seemed like forever later he came. Nicky resisted the urge to vomit. He pulled out slowly and she moaned in pain. He got off of her and she stretched his arms. Nicky turned around and watched him stretch. He smirked at her and ran a claw over her face in fake concern. "Now what do you say?" He asked. Nicky scrunched up her nose, was he seriously asking he to thank him for raping her. Nicky growled and pushed his hand away. He growled and slapped her hard against the face. "I said! What do you say?" He leaned in close to her face. Nicky growled again.

"Go fuck yourself." Max leaned back and smiled at her. Nicky moved to the other side of the bed and watched him nervously. He never smiled at her, ever.

"Now why would I do that." He said chuckling slightly. "When I have you? Shall we start round 2?" Nicky' eyes widened and she moved off the bed. He walked over to her with that smile still on his face. She backed away from him into the wall. He walked right up to her. He gently lifted her chin and he planted a light kiss on her lips. He leaned close to her ear and he lightly nibble on it.

"I am going to fucking destroy you." Nicky tired to scream but he out a hand over her mouth. H e grabbed her claws in his hand and he tied them with a black itchy rope. He lifted her up by the ass gently. He leaned against her to keep her up. He lightly ran the back of his down her face soothingly. Then he thrusted into her womanhood, re-taring it. He kept thrusting and thrusting. He bit down roughly on her neck, drawing more blood. She tried to scream again but he covered her mouth.

After a few minutes he switched holes. Tears were in Nicky's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not show him weakness. After what seemed like forever he came inside her. He thrusted a few more times before stopping. He leaned his head against her shoulder, breathing hot air down her back. He petted her hair and pulled out of her. He stumbled over to his shell an threw it on.

"Now..what do you say?" He said turning to her with a smirk. Nicky winced and looked away. He walked back over to her and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. He growled at her and Nicky growled back.

"Thank. You." She hissed through her teeth. He patted her cheek before cutting the rope.

"Clean your self up, you look like shit." He said laughing. He slammed the door closed. She crawled out of the room and into hers. She pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt. She threw them on and flinched when she heard Mary yell at her.

_"Precious! Get your fat ass down here!" Mary yelled up the stairs. Melody was about to say something but swallowed the words for Nicky's sake. "PRECIOUS!" Mary screamed spitting fire. _

_ The soft sound of someone moving was the only sound as they waited her her to appear.  
_


End file.
